Gesang der Sirenen
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Zwischen bunten Seifenblasen, die durch die Luft tanzen und auf dem Wasser schweben und in denen sich eine Ahnung von Fleurs und Lunas blonden Haare spiegelt, fühlen sich Fleur und Luna seltsam leicht, so als wäre genau jetzt alles möglich. Ein Moment im Vertrauensschülerbad. Luna/Fleur FEMMESLASH


**GESANG DER SIRENEN**

Das Wasser brodelt in allen Farben und Formen, heiße Dampfschwaden nehmen Luna Lovegood die Sicht. Verschiedenste Düfte durchfluten das neblige Bad, lassen es wie eine Traumwelt wirken. Nur hin und wieder kann Luna im gedämmten Licht des Vertrauensschülerbades den schlanken Frauenkörper sehen, der sich im Becken räkelt.

Blaue Blasen liegen auf dem Wasser.

Schwere Hitze verführt, lockt, zieht tiefer – unter das Nass.

„Ah!"

Ein leises Stöhnen erklingt. Luna zuckt zusammen und das Blut, das ihr ins Gesicht schießt, bringt ihre Haut zum Erröten. Luna streicht sich eine Strähne ihres Haares zurück, die durch die Feuchtigkeit an ihrem Gesicht klebt, und presst sich enger an die Holztür. Höchst aufmerksam linst sie weiter durch das Schlüsselloch.

Salz. Süß. Heiß und feucht.

Ein Schwall roten Dampfes färbt das Bild, das sich Luna bietet.

„O- … oh, Oui!"

Wieder ein leiser Ruf. Luna errötet noch intensiver. Vom Haarschopf bis zu ihren Fußsohlen breitet sich die Wärme aus und sammelt sich an einer bestimmten Stellen. Luna beißt sich auf ihre Lippen und versucht die Gänsehaut, die sich mittlerweile überall auf ihrer Haut ausgebreitet hat, zu ignorieren und an etwas anderes zu denken als an diese wunderschöne Frau, die sich da im schmeichelnden Wasser selbst befriedigt.

Aber sie kann nicht.

Luna versucht dies seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten. Lange zwanzig Minuten. Es war nicht ihre Absicht gewesen, sich vor dem fremden Bobataux-Champion hier zu verstecken.

Luna benutzt das Gemeinschaftsbad im Ravenclaw-Turm nicht - hatte sie noch nie getan. In all den Jahren, in denen Luna nun schon auf Hogwarts war, war sie im Vertrauensschülerbad noch nie gestört worden, als passe das Bad selbst darauf auf, dass immer nur eine Person es benutzt.

Aber heute war es anders.

Als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete, während Luna noch die verschiedenen Badesalze aussuchte, versteckte sie sich aus Reflex. Und als dann Fleur Delacour eintrat und sich kein bisschen über das bereits fließende Wasser wunderte, blieb Luna nichts anderes übrig, als weiter im dunklen Handtuchzimmer zu bleiben.

Fleur im bunten Wasser, Fleurs lange Haare, die selbst nass silbern glänzen, ihre Brüste, feuchte runde volle Brüste, Brüste die sich bestimmt unendlich weich und warm unter Lunas Hand anfühlen würden...

Lunas Wangen röten sich erneut. Sie schluckt und fasst dann einen Entschluss.

Es ist genug, sie muss hier raus bevor ihr Verlangen noch größer wird.

Luna atmet tief durch und öffnet so leise wie möglich die Tür. Die Wasserdämpfe schlagen ihr sofort ins Gesicht und legen eine feuchte Schicht auf ihre Haut. Mit angehaltenem Atem und schnellen Schritten versucht Luna das Bad zu durchqueren.

Den spitzen Schrei von Fleur überhört sie absichtlich, genauso wie das Platschen, das erklingt, als Fleur sich aus dem Wasser stemmt und dabei mit dem Fuß ins Wasser schlägt.

Gerade will Luna die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen und schnell zurück in den sicheren Gemeinschaftsraum, in ihre ganz eigene Welt, als etwas ertönt, was Luna nicht überhören kann oder will:

„Attends! Warte!"

Zwischen bunten Seifenblasen, die hier und da durch die Luft tanzen und auf dem Wasser schweben und in denen sich eine Ahnung von Fleurs und Lunas blonden Haare spiegelt, zwischen dem Schwall heißen Wasserdampfs, den Farben, den Düften und der Schwere der Hitze fühlen sich Fleur und Luna seltsam leicht, so als wäre genau jetzt alles möglich.

„Komm her", ruft Fleur sanft.

Es ist, als werfe Fleur einen Faden aus und indem Luna sich umdreht, ergreift sie ihn. Auch Fleurs Wangen sind gerötet.

„Weißt du, wer ich bin?", fragt Fleur, als sie sich wieder ins warme Wasser gleiten lässt.

Luna nickt und formt mit ihren Lippen Fleurs Namen.

„Komm her!", wiederholt Fleur und lächelt.

Langsam geht Luna wieder zurück. Schritt für Schritt verschlingt der Zauber des Badezimmers sie - Fleurs Zauber -, genauso wie die Düfte, Farben und Gefühle sie verschlingen.

Schüchtern setzt Luna sich im Schneidersitz an den Beckenrand und versucht errötend, nicht auf die Rundungen von Fleurs Brüsten, die aus dem Wasser ragen, zu schauen.

„Du kannst ruhig 'inschauen", murmelt Fleur lasziv lächelnd. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst? Du 'ast mich doch beobachtet."

Luna errötet prompt, erwidert aber Fleurs Blick. Es ist ihr nicht peinlich, dass die schöne Französin ihr gefällt, es ist ihr nur peinlich, dass sie diese heimlich beobachtet hatte. Luna tut normalerweise nichts heimlich.

Aber anscheinend scheint es Fleur nicht zu stören.

„Ich wollte eigentlich an diesem -", Fleur beugt sich aus der Wanne, gewährt Luna dabei einen ungenierten Blick und zieht unter ihrem Umhang ein goldenes Ei hervor, „- Rätsel arbeiten, bekam dann aber eine andere Idee..." Wieder lächelt sie provokant.

Luna lehnt sich zurück, stützt sich auf ihren Händen ab und schaut Fleur offen an.

„Du hast es noch nicht gelöst?", fragt Luna und richtet damit zum ersten Mal ihr Wort an Fleur.

Erfreut lächelt Fleur und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Madame Maxime wollte mir helfen, aber ich habe mich geweigert. Ich will es allein herausbekommen. Oder wenigstens ohne Hilfe der Lehrer." Sie lächelt Luna eindeutig an und zwinkert ihr zu.

„Du willst, dass ich dir helfe?", fragt Luna.

Fleur schaut sie berechnend mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen an.

„Möchtest du nicht ins Wasser kommen?", stellt sie eine Gegenfrage, anstatt eine Antwort zu geben.

Luna schüttelt ihren Kopf und weicht Fleurs Blick aus. Der Gedanke, zu der nackten Fleur ins Badewasser zu steigen, treibt ihr das Blut ins Gesicht und auch an eine andere Stelle. Langsam wird Luna sehr heiß.

Fleur scheint zu überlegen. Sie legt das Ei mit einem leisen 'Pling' wieder auf den gefliesten Boden des Bades und klettert aus dem Wasser. Ganz im Gegensatz zum ersten Mal tut sie das diesmal äußerst elegant und Luna kann nicht anders als ihr genau dabei zuzusehen.

Fleur kniet sich zu Luna und ergreift sanft ihren Arm. Lunas Herz rast.

„Aber dir muss 'eiß sein", murmelt sie, während sie Luna mit nur einem Blick ihrer fesselnden blauen Augen dazu bringt, ihren Hogwartsumhang ganz freiwillig auszuziehen.

Mit nassen Händen streicht Fleur sanft über Lunas Wange. Obwohl Luna zu gern diese wunderschönen Brüste aus der Nähe betrachen würde, kann sie nicht anders als Fleurs Blick zu erwidern.

„Ich frage mich ob -", beginnt Fleur und beugt sich zu Lunas Lippen, anstatt den Satz fortzusetzen. Fragend legt sie ihre Lippen auf Lunas. Luna schließt ihre Augen und ein brennendes Gefühl schleicht sich in ihre Brust. Als Fleur sich wieder zurück zieht, will Luna sie nicht gehen lassen und bewegt sich mit ihr. Ihre Lippen trennen sich schließlich doch und Fleur schaut Luna lächelnd an.

„Möchtest du mit mir ins Wasser?", fragt sie erneut.

Und diesmal kann Luna nicht nicht wollen.

Fleur lockt sie, Fleur verführt sie. Ihr Duft, ihr Blick, ihre Berührung – wie ein wahr gewordener Traum.

Zwischen Farbenspielen, zwischen berauschenden Düften – Melisse, Lavendel und ein Hauch von Meer – zieht Fleur Luna zuerst ihren Pulli und dann ihre Krawatte aus.

Die ersten Narben kommen ans Licht. Breite, lange, dunkle, schmale, helle – Lunas Arme sind voll davon. Narben von damals, vom Feuer, von der Explosion, in der Lunas Mutter gestorben ist. So alte Narben und doch nie ganz verheilt. Niemand wusste, woran Lunas Mutter experimentiert hatte, damals, am Unglückstag. Luna dreht ihren Kopf weg, weicht Fleurs Blick aus.

Fleur nimmt Lunas Hände in ihre Hände, hält sie zuerst nur ganz sanft fest und führt sie dann zu ihren Lippen. Eine nach der anderen küsst Fleur Lunas Narben, liebkost sie und als sie fertig mit Lunas Händen ist, geht sie zu den Armen über und zieht Luna danach ihr T-Shirt aus. Neue Narben treten ans Licht.

Aber jetzt, als die perfekten Lippen von Fleur sie berühren, ist es Luna zum ersten Mal seit diesem einen Tag, als könnten sie eines Tages vielleicht doch heilen.

Lunas Atem geht flach. Ihr Herz rast und noch immer findet Fleur neue Narben, die sie küssen kann – oder küsst einfach weiter, egal ob da noch neue Narben sind oder nicht.

„Lass uns ins Wasser gehen", murmelt Fleur und zieht die nun nackte Luna hoch. Fleur steigt zuerst in die Wanne und hilft dann Luna hinein. Als die Hitze auf ihren Körper trifft, stöhnt Luna auf.

Das Geräusch erschreckt sie, aber Fleur erregt es. Sie presst sich, plötzlich nicht mehr so sanft, an Luna und schließt ihre Augen.

Luna hat Lust.

Luna will lieben, Luna will geliebt werden. Luna will endlich diese Brüste berühren.

„Darf ich -", keucht sie zwischen den Lauten, die aus ihrem Mund dringen, wenn Fleurs Haut die ihre berührt, „darf ich dich berühren?"

Erstaunt öffnet Fleur ihre Augen und begegnet Lunas Blick.

„Es wäre wundervoll", seufzt sie, umfasst Lunas Hände und führt sie unter Wasser zu ihrem Bauch.

Fleurs Haut fühlt sich noch weicher an, als Luna sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie lässt ihre Finger höher wandern und berührt endlich Fleurs Brüste, weiche, verführerische Haut, Nippel – erstaunlich hart –, und wird mutiger, fasst fester, drückt, will fühlen, mehr, tiefer - will.

„Du musst es unter Wasser anhören", durchbricht Lunas entspannte Stimme die Stille.

Luna und Fleur liegen aneinander geschmiegt auf dem warmen Boden des Bades, gebettet auf mehreren weichen Handtüchern.

„Du meinst das Ei?", fragt Fleur nach.

Die Neugierde durchbricht ihre Trägheit und langsam setzt sie sich auf.

Langsam nickt Luna und drückt leicht Fleurs Hand, die in ihrer liegt.

„Es ist die Luft. An der Luft können sie nicht singen", murmelt sie. Auf ihrem Gesicht ruht ein tiefes Lächeln.

„Du auch", antwortet Fleur und streckt sich, um Luna zu küssen. „Du hast auch erst im Wasser gesungen... wie eine Sirene."


End file.
